survivor_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead Meat Strategy
"The Dead Meat Strategy" is the final episode of Survivor: Norway. The episode title was said by Dohrito. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Roshambo The final 4 players all played in a Rock, Paper, Scissors Tournament. Winner won immunity. Immunity Challenge: Poto and Cabenga The final immunity challenges was the game, Poto and Cabenga. Highest scorer won immunity, a spot at FTC and the sole vote to eliminate one of there competitors. Story Night 36 Jidiro thinks voting Numbers was a solid move for his game but still knows that Dohrito needs to go home. On the other hand, Nick Jr is worried about his position in the game with Numbers going home. Day 37 With just 3 days left, 4 people remaining, It is Day 37 time for a very important immunity challenge. The game is Roshambo. The starting matchups are Gabe vs Jidiro and of course Nick Jr vs Dohrito. Nick Jr beat Dohrito and Jidiro beat Gabe. Then in the final round, Nick Jr won it all. Jidiro, Nick Jr and Gabe are ecstatic that Dohrito finally didn't win immunity and see him as the easy target. Knowing his game is coming to an end after losing immunity, Dohrito reflects on his game up to this point. But he isn't giving up, he still approaches people trying to get them to flip there votes. The only person really considering it though is Jidiro. At tribal council, Nobody sides with Dohrito and he is finally voted out after an epic immunity run. Day 38 The next morning, the trio of Gabe, Jidiro and Nick Jr celebrate making the final 3 together. Each of them also have plans for the final immunity challenge too. The final 3 gather for the final time for their final immunity challenge, Poto and Cabanga. Half way through the challenge Gabe drops out leaving the other two to face off. In the head to head match between Jidiro and Nick Jr...Nick Jr comes out on top winning the final immunity. Nick Jr is very excited he won but also sees the difficult decision that he has to make. Jidiro feels he has to trust the final 2 deal he made with Nick Jr even though he thinks he can beat him. As tribal council continues to come closer, Nick Jr still doesn't know who he's going to vote out. In the end, Nick Jr takes the person he thinks he can beat easier in Gabe and votes out Jidiro as the final member of the jury. Day 39 The final two of Gabe and Nick Jr who had an alliance together since Day 1 wake up together on Day 39, eat there Day 39 breakfast and then head to Final Tribal Council. At Final Tribal Council, the jury praises Nick Jr's gameplay but question his cutthroat game. Meanwhile they ask Gabe for specific moves he made throughout the game and criticize how he was carried by his alliance mates especially Nick Jr himself. After much deliberation the 6 jury members each cast a vote for the winner. Several Months Later... In a studio in Los Angeles, the entire cast of Survivor: Norway gathered together for a reunion where Nico arrived holding an urn with each of the jurors votes. The first vote goes to Nick Jr, leading to a mixed reaction from the crowd. The next two votes also go to Nick Jr. Then finally the 4th Vote is read declaring Nick Jr the unanimous winner of Survivor: Norway. Tribal Councils